


Love in Hazel

by shinsukat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HQRCExchange, M/M, Osamu appears hehe, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, coffee shop AU, hinata is a sunshine, kenhina - Freeform, kuroo best friend award, tsukki ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukat/pseuds/shinsukat
Summary: Kenma Kozume never believed in soulmates. He can even go as far to say as he despite the concept of soulmates.He never believe in it, well not until he met a certain orange haired guy name Hinata Shouyou.For once in his life, he believed and maybe even craved it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Love in Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic in ao3 and I'am so happy that it's a Kenhina one. 
> 
> This is a #HQRCExchange hehe and it's for my dear marisol joke for my dear @solkenhina on twitter. 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

In this world, soulmates exist. Every person has a special someone assigned to them by fate and destiny. No one actually knows why you’re paired up with your soulmate but it is said that your soulmate will make you complete. They are the missing piece of your life, your other half.

There’s a flower seed tattooed on every person’s wrist. You have that seed the moment you are born. The seed will only bloom when you meet your soulmate.

People say when you and your soulmate makes eye contact you’ll feel a hot and itchy feeling in your wrist. It’s an indication that they’re the one. And when you and your soulmate touch hands, the seed in your wrist will bloom to a flower. A matching flower that will symbolize what love you have for each other.

Kenma rubbed his eyes, he’s used to be in front of a monitor but reading this makes his eyes strain. He hates reading things that are related to soulmates. He thinks it's absurd that there’s someone out there, who you’ll love and be with forever just because you two are soulmates. Utter crap is what Kenma says to these soulmate things.

He feels--no he knows that having a soulmate is like having a chain. You are being chained to a person you don’t know and just because you guys are soulmates, you have to be together forever. 

Where’s the freedom in that? What if the so-called soulmate is a criminal? What then? Be with them still? 

He closed his laptop and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m gonna fail this class. Ugh, of all the topics that the teacher could pick. She picked soulmates? I hate her.”

Just as he was having a mini breakdown because he can’t write his essay, his phone rings. 

He looked at his phone screen and saw the saved contact black cat ew. Like the good friend he is, he declined the call.

He’s stressed because of his unfinished essay and the last thing he wants to do right now is to be disturbed by his best friend. He’ll just annoy him.

The ringing continues and Kenma just wants to throw his phone at the wall so badly. When his phone rings for the fifth time he grabs it and presses accept.

“I swear to God, Kuro if this is one of your silly pranks and games I’ll skin you aliv--”

[woah woah woah. Calm down, kitten.]

“You’re really asking for it ha? How many times should I tell you to stop calling me kitten!” 

[maybe a hundred times more?]

“Bye--”

[Don’t hang up yet! You’ve been in your room for like.. forever. Why not get out and have fun?]

“I have an essay to write and besides I love being at home, I’m not like you who’s a busy body.” He looks at the wall clock in his wall and it says 3:45. It’s already afternoon and he hasn't written anything for his essay.

Playing video games would make his mind clear, he's so close on opening his ps5 and just playing until morning. Yeah, sounds good, let’s just flunk this essay and focus on things that will make me happy. His thought was cut off by Kuroo’s voice 

[Kenma hey, are you there?]

He sighed. “Yes unfortunately. Anyway gotta go write this essay.”

[Pfft. You’re not fooling me, I've known you for years. I know you’ll just play games after ending this call right?]

“Tsk.” He hates it. He hates how Kuroo knows him so well, to the point that it’s scary. But you know what he also knows all of Kuroo’s deepest darkest secrets. Like maybe the secret that Kuroo is eyeing a certain blond in Kenma’s class that won’t even budge an eye to him. 

[Hmhm. So come on go out, I found a brand new cafe near your condo and I tell you they serve the best apple pie in the world.] 

See, this is why Kenma hates that Kuroo knows him so well. He bribes him with apple pie and God, Kenma loves apple pie. 

“I hate you with a burning passion.”

Kuroo chuckles before answering. [Yeah yeah, I love you too I’ll just text the address and want me to come with you?]

“Who says I’m going?” 

[You’ll go trust me--]

Kenma dropped the call. That’s enough talking to his know-it-all bestfriend. Kenma just groaned when he heard a pinged from his phone. He hasn’t even put it down, how fast did Kuroo typed the address?

From: black cat ew

Here’s the address Sunshine St. Block XX Lot. XX Take care hahaha I know you’ll go there. I suggest trying the Chocolate frappe too! 

He didn’t bother replying back. He touched his laptop, contemplating if he’s just going to continue writing his essay. 

“Ugh. Fuck Kuro.” He whispered and grabbed his jacket on his bed. He shoves his laptop in his backpack and goes out of his room.

He might as well go and visit that cafe. Maybe a change of scenery will help him write the essay. Yes he’ll go there because of his essay and not because he’s curious on how good that apple pie is. 

~~

He found the shop easily. It has a simple design on it. The outside walls are orange, and the frame on the door and windows are green. A few scattered potted plants are displayed. It has a sign at the top that’s written in a cute font, Solana Maude. 

What a nice name for a shop. Kenma thought. He stepped in front of the door and held the door knob.

For a second he hesitated to come in but he decided to just go and open the door. He’s already here and might as well see it through to the end.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open, a bell chimed indicating a customer coming in. 

He stepped inside.

“Welcome Sir!! A table for one? Hm?” A cheerful, orange haired guy suddenly came in front of him. 

He flinched, he’s too close. He bowed his head. Why did I come here? Curse you Kuro! 

The orange haired man stepped away a little and rubbed his neck nervously. 

“I’m sorry! I startled you didn’t I? I didn’t mean to. Sorry sorry sorry” He said in a loud voice that made Kenma grimaced at.

He’s too loud. 

“Shouyou, shh inside voice please.” He heard a new voice that is far from them. Maybe by the counter?

“I’m sorry Osamu-san! I just got excited” laughs. 

Kenma gripped the straps of his bag. He’s thinking that maybe leaving is the right thing to do but suddenly a hand is waving in front of his face. 

“Hey, hey. I’m really sorry I startled you. And for being too loud. I just got really excited to have a customer come in! I’ll tone my voice down so will you look at me?” The guy chuckled.

Kenma finally stood straight and looked at the face of the guy. The first thing he saw is the obnoxious and unruly orange hair the guy has, that maybe didn’t irk Kenma that much. Then the next thing he knew is they were making eye contact. 

The hazel eyes the guy has is shining. He looks at it and something in him stirred. The guy’s eyes are so beautiful that Kenma broke his personal rule, that is to never ever make eye contact to a stranger longer than needed. 

He unconsciously touched his wrist. 

“Wow hello dear customer! I’m Hinata Shouyou, a waiter here. Table for one?” The guy--Hinata smiles at him so bright Kenma thought he’ll go blind. 

He didn’t answer for a few seconds so Hinata repeated the question.

“Table for one? Hey, are you okay?” Hinata looked worried now and he stepped closer to Kenma, reaching out but when Kenma stepped back away, Hinata stopped his hands too.

“Oops sorry.” He sheepishly smiled at Kenma.

Kenma exhaled and gathered all his thoughts. 

“It’s okay, I’m just not used to people that much so uh.. yes table for one please.” He finally said.

Hinata beamed again. 

“Sure sure, this way please.” He excitedly said and gestured to Kenma to follow him.

Kenma followed Hinata at a table near the window. It’s far from the buzzing of the people in the cafe but at the same time not that secluded. A perfect spot for him. Kenma sat down on his chair. 

Did Hinata choose this table for him because of what he said a while ago? 

“Are you okay with this table, sir? It’s far enough so you will not be disturbed by other customers and it’s still pretty comfy, you’ll still hear the music from the speakers at the counter.” 

Kenma once again broke his personal rule and looked at Hinata’s eyes. And like before something in him stirred again. 

“Yes I like this table.”

Hinata clasped his hand. “Yey! So what would your order be? We have this menu.” Hinata gave him a small booklet.

“Our specialty today is the strawberry lemon waffles and rainbow frappe!” Hinata excitedly told him.

Kenma looked at the menu. It is filled with different pastries, coffee blends, frappes and even meals. His eyes quickly zoomed in the apple pie. He looks at the price and it is in a reasonable range.

“I’ll have a slice of an apple pie and a chocolate frappe.” Kenma said.

Hinata took out his little notepad and ballpen from the pocket of his apron. Kenma looked at Hinata’s uniform. A white buttoned up shirt, black slacks and a brown apron. It’s the normal look of a waiter but Kenma didn’t know why it looked absolutely cute on Hinata. 

“Apple pie and Chocolate frappe is that all?” 

Kenma raised his eyes back on Hinata. God did Hinata see him checking him out? 

“Ah yes. That’s all.”

“Hmm. Okay okay we’ll prepare it quickly.” With that Hinata walked away from his table.

Kenma slumped down on his chair. That was so embarrassing, he never checked out anyone before but now he just did it. 

His thoughts are running miles and miles away, he needs to do something to calm down. So he took out his phone and started playing games there. Games always calm Kenma down, and in just a few minutes of playing he’s already back on his normal self.

But that didn’t last long because Hinata came back on his table and brought his order. It seems like Kenma was so occupied by his game that he didn’t notice the slice of apple pie and chocolate frappe on his table.

This is a common occurrence for Kenma, blocking the world away when he’s playing. He’s used to ignoring people when he’s playing. And that’s the reason why he didn’t notice how Hinata is inching closer to him.

When Hinata saw the screen of Kenma’s phone he couldn't help but be excited

“Ah! I know that game!” Hinata said well, more like shouted near Kenma’s ear. 

Kenma’s phone fell on the table. He whipped his head on the side so fast he thought he cracked his neck. But he actually wished for that to happen because right now Kenma is staring right into Hinata's brightly hazel eyes.

And just like before he unconsciously touched his wrist. 

“Sorry did I startled you? You we’re so engrossed in your game, that you didn’t notice me.” He said and laughed lightly. 

Kenma quickly hid his hands under the table. He mentally counted 1 to 3 to calm himself.

“Yeah, sorry about that. But don’t just go into my personal space like that again.” 

Hinata’s smile deflated a little and Kenma regretted how his words sounded harsh. He almost took it back but Hinata spoke up first.

“Yes, sorry. I just got excited, because that’s a game I’m playing too! And all my friends just don’t get what’s so good about that. So when I saw you playing it, I got carried away and--oh god I talked too much again. Sorry sir.” 

Kenma chuckled. He’s cute. Wait a minute. Huh? he’s cute? When did that happen? 

“Wow, you laughed!” Yes. Kenma laughed, and maybe Kenma didn’t even notice it himself.

Too much is happening as of the moment, first he thought that Hinata is cute, second he laughed, he only laughed at Kuroo’s misery but now he laughed at Hinata? Because of what? 

“Hey, Shouyou! Stop bothering our dear pudding--I mean the customer there and come here.” The black haired guy said at the counter. He looks familiar? Like Kenma can swear he saw that face before but he can’t pinpoint where.

“Yes, Osamu-san!” Hinata shouted and turned to look at Kenma again “Enjoy your stay, just call if you need anything and uh, sorry about earlier.” He quickly said and ran off to the guy called Osamu.

Kenma looked at his apple pie and his chocolate frappe. He shook his head a little to get rid of his thoughts, that is full of an orange haired guy.

He tasted the apple pie and his eyes quickly shut. It’s really good, it has the right amount of sweetness and sour on it. Just like what he wanted. He also took a sip from the chocolate frappe and he was not surprised when it also tasted good.

Wow Kuroo gave a good recommendation for once. Kenma made a mental note to be a little bit nicer to Kuroo. 

“Welcome, Sir!” 

Kenma heard Hinata’s voice and he meekly turned around to look at the guy. Right now he’s talking to a gray haired guy, maybe older than him. They looked close based on their interactions, the gray haired guy is raffling Hinata’s hair and Hinata is just laughing at him.

Just like before Kenma couldn’t take his eyes off of the guy. Hinata is so full of sunshine and smiles. Kenma feels that he’s being blinded by the brightness Hinata has and he can’t do anything but to let Hinata blind him.

Hinata looked at his direction and their eyes met. Hinata smiled at Kenma, but he just turned around and stared at his half eaten apple pie.

His heart is beating really fast, and he’s face is so hot. Is he sick? What’s wrong with him?

He quickly ate his apple pie and drank his chocolate frappe. He wanted to leave this place and get back home and maybe sort out what the hell was happening to him. 

When he finally got up and paid his order at the counter and walked to the door, Hinata stopped him. 

“How was your stay?” He asked. 

“It was fine. The apple pie was good.” He’s surprised he can talk properly. Hinata nods his head.

“Oh yes! It’s Osamu-san’s specialty actually. But my all time fave here is his blueberry cheese cake, it’s so out of this world. The flavor, the texture omg! you’ll love it I swear! And uh.. I’m rambling again aren’t I?” Hinata smiled at him sheepishly.

Kenma should be annoyed, yes he should be because one he doesn’t like loud people, and two he’s not good with people who’s talkative like Hinata. But for some unknown reason, he’s not annoyed not even a little bit. He’ll even go as far as to say he actually likes Hinata’s talkativeness.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay.” Kenma smiled but got shy and turned his gaze down on his hands. He didn’t notice the way Hinata’s eyes beamed more brightly than ever, when he saw Kenma’s smile.

After that day, maybe Kenma believed in soulmates, for just a little bit. And maybe he longed for a certain orange haired guy to be his soulmate. 

~~

Days passed and Kenma just kept on thinking about Hinata. He did things he normally finds tiresome like for example, searching the web for soulmate related things. 

He wants to know if there’s another way for the seed in his wrist to bloom. He can’t possibly just yank Hinata’s hand and hold it right? No he can’t. 

He’s too shy to do that so the next thing he thought of was to just search the web for ways to make the seed bloom without holding hands. But he can’t find any other way.

He’s frustrated he knows Hinata is his soulmate because of the emotions he felt when their eyes met. But there’s this fear that maybe just maybe Hinata is not his soulmate.

His stomach turned upside down with that thought. He doesn’t want that. 

He sighs. “What is wrong with me?” 

He looked up and a thought struck him. Maybe, if he accidentally touched his hands, the seed would bloom? 

It’s a stupid idea and if Kuroo was here he’ll laugh at him but Kenma doesn’t care. That traitor of a best friend, found his soulmate and guess who? 

It’s Tsukishima Kei, his blond classmate. It was a funny story of how Kuroo found out they were soulmates and it’s not Kenma’s place to tell and also he doesn’t have time to think about other people’s soulmate life because he needs to work on his own. 

He quickly dressed up and went to Solana Maude. 

When he arrived, Hinata quickly rushed to greet him. He looks as bright as before, he looks perfect for Kenma. 

“Oh hello! Welcome back, table for one again?” Hinata asked.

Kenma stared and uh yes, he’s home. Hinata’s eyes are so mesmerizing that he can just stare at it for hours without getting tired.

He nods at Hinata’s question. Hinata smiled and proceeded to the table where Kenma last sat at. 

When Kenma settled on his chair, Hinata handed him the menu booklet but Kenma refused to get it.

“I’ll have the blueberry cheese cake and rainbow frappe.” 

When Hinata registered the order he quickly nodded his head.

“Yes, coming right up!” He left but not without flashing Kenma his smile.

When Hinata left Kenma quickly touched his chest. His heart is pounding loudly. It’s fine, calm down. 

I’m sure he’s the one, I know he’s the one. 

Kenma came up with a few tricks on how to accidentally touch hinata’s hand. He thought maybe he’ll brush his fingers in Hinata’s hands when he’s getting his food. Or how he’ll purposely bump his hands on the other’s when it’s time to pay.

There are lots of chances for sure. He said to himself and really fueled his confidence up.

But guess what, another waiter gave his order. A black hair guy with blue eyes that is scowling or maybe pouting Kenma doesn't know. 

Kenma looked at the blueberry cheese cake, no doubt it looks delicious even the absurd rainbow frappe looks good. But he kind of lost his appetite.

He wanted to touch Hinata’s hands because it keeps bugging his mind. He can’t stay still until he knows whether Hinata is his soulmate.

And just like many times before, when Kenma is in need of help Kuroo arrives.

The bell on the front chimed and Kuroo with Tsukishima in tow entered the cafe. Kenma actually tried to hide from Kuroo but, Kuroo still saw him.

“We’ll sit with Kenma over there.” He heard Kuroo say. 

He groaned. He heard footsteps nearing his table but he didn’t nother acknowledging it. Well not until he heard Hinata.

“Omg! Kei! You came!” Hinata said, running out of the staff room.

Kei grimaced and quickly walked to Kenma’s table and sat adjacently from Kenma. They had eye contact and both of their looks gave out what they were thinking. 

Annoying people are approaching.

“Kei, you’re still snobby! Would it hurt you to greet me back?” He heard Hinata from behind him.

“Kenma! I saw you tried to hide from me, I’m hurt.” Kuroo said and sat on the chair in front of him.

He rolled his eyes. Annoying Kuroo.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Both Kei and Kenma said at the same time.

Kenma looked at Kei and they had surprised looks on their faces. They clearly didn’t expect for them to say the same words at the same time.

“Oh shit. Now they are two.” Kuroo said and laughed. 

“That’s awesome how did you do that?” Hinata said excitedly and walked closer on their tables.

Now he’s standing next to Kenma. Kenma’s mind quickly zoned into Hinata’s hand, he looked at it. It’s so close he can just grab it and get this all over with.

Kuroo looked at Kenma and in just a second he connected the dots. When Kenma finally tore his eyes out of Hinata’s hand, he caught Kuroo looking at him.

Oh no.

Kenma glared at Kuroo. He knows the guy is up to something and it’s not a good thing.

“Hinata right? Friend of my moonshine--ouch moonshin--it hurts, stop elbowing me.” Kuroo said while rubbing his sides.

“Then stop calling me moonshine.” Kei said, angrily but he’s blushing. 

“But you’re my moonshine--ouch okay okay, Tsukki.” Kuroo pout and Kenma saw how Kei looked guilty for a moment before Kuroo spoke again. 

“As I was saying, you’re Hinata right? Moon--I mean Tsukki’s friend?” 

Kenma doesn't like where this is going. And the grin Kuroo gave him at the end just makes him feel nervous.

“Ah yes! I’m Hinata Shouyou, we’re friends but Kei will say otherwise because he’s a tsundere.”

“Shut up, Hinata.” Kei only said.

Kuroo chuckled. “Great, you know how about my best friend over there, do you know him?” 

Hinata looked at Kenma. 

Kenma just glared at Kuroo more blatantly now. He’s passing the convo to him. 

“Oh, this is his second visit and uh.. Sorry I don’t know his name.” Hinata said shyly.

Kuroo’s grin grew bigger. Kenma had the urge to just kick him under the table. But he didn’t do that because Hinata waa right beside him.

“Then let’s change that. Introduce yourself.” 

Well if looks can kill, for sure Kuroo will be 6ft under by now because of how murderous Kenma looks at him.

Kenma looked at Kei maybe he could help him. But Kei just gave him a not so polite smile. 

“Yes, yes. Introduce yourselves.” Kei said.

Kenma looked at Kei passively. Birds of a feather, tsk. 

“Okay, hi I think you already know my name but I’ll say it again. I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata said.

Kenma looked up, god that smile. So bright and calming he can bask in it.

He cleared his throat and said, “I’m Kenma Kozume.” 

It’s short and he can’t think of anything else to say. He looks at Kuroo saying it’s all done so he can stop staring mischievously at them.

“No handshake?” Kuroo asked.

If Kenma was drinking his rainbow frappe he might’ve choked on it. Handshakes are considered sacred, because it’s one of the ways you can meet your soulmate.

It usually is only done with people you are comfortable with, so Kenma doesn’t understand why Kuroo is saying this. He knows better.

Kenma was about to refuse when he noticed something. Did Kuroo ask them to shake hands because he knew Kenma wanted to touch Hinata’s hands?

Kenma took one look at Kuroo and he knew. He fucking knows. 

Damn, his bestfriends know it all attitude.

“I-I guess we can shake hands? I mean if you want to, is what I’m saying but if you don’t want to. It’s also fine.” Hinata said nervously.

Kenma wanted to refuse the help Kuroo gave him but he couldn't. He knows this is his only chance to touch Hinata’s hand.

He’ll just reprimand Kuroo after. He extended his hands out.

“I’m fine too. So nice to meet you Shouyou” Kenma said and he’s really nervous.

“Nice to meet you too, Kenma!” 

As Hinata’s hand is moving closer to his, his mind is overworking. His thoughts are all over one another.

He’s nervous, what if he’s really the one? What will Kenma do then? Will they go out just like Kuroo and Kei? Will they be together? 

What will happen?

His thoughts came to a halt when Hinata’s finger grazed his palm and when both of their palms were touching, Kenma froze.

Hinata shook their hands lightly, and not a second soon, he took his hands off.

Hinata smiled at Kenma. And ran off when Osamu called him again. 

Kenma looked at his wrist. 

He looked at it dumbfoundedly.

Stared at it for too long, Kuroo got worried. 

This must be a joke?

Why?

Why is this--why? Huh? Did I do it wrong?

What is the meaning of this?

Kenma’s mind is now full of questions, and he just spiraled out.

“Kenma, hey! Kenma! Are you okay?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma got out of his shock and quickly closed his open hands and hid it.

“Huh?” Kuroo and Kei looked at him worriedly. 

“Nothings wrong.”

He quietly ate his blueberry cheese cake and drank his rainbow frappe. Kuroo and Kei tried their best to comfort him and include him in their topics, but Kenma just didn’t want to talk.

Kuroo paid for their food and when they were leaving, Hinata greeted them.

“Thanks for coming, Kuroo-san, Kei and Kenma! Please come again!” 

Kenma saw Hinata’s smile and uh, he still loved it too bad he can’t look at it longer. 

“Yeah, bye Shouyou.” Kenma said and went out of the cafe. 

Kuroo and Kei soon followed. They walked quietly.

Soon Kei hailed a cab, Kenma thought Kuroo would go after Kei but instead kissed Kei farewell in the cheeks which earned him a jabbed on the sides again and stayed beside Kenma.

“Huh? Why are you here? You’re supposed to take your soulmate home not your bestfriend.” 

Kuroo laughs. “Yeah, but Kei said you needed me right now. So that’s why I’m here. What’s wrong kitten?”

“Please stop calling me that,” Kenma said.

He doesn’t want to talk about it. He’ll ache more.

“Okay,” Kuroo said. Kenma was surprised at how fast he caved in but didn’t question it, afterall he actually wanted Kuroo to stop asking him questions.

When they arrived at Kenma’a condo Kuroo started the questions again.

“What’s wrong? I know something is bugging you so spill it out.”

Kenma sighed. He doesn’t want to talk about because he feels stupid and sad. But at the same time he wants to tell someone about it, just to get it out of his system.

“Kenma.”

Kenma closed his eyes and sat on his sofa. He took a deep breath and put his arms over his eyes.

“He--he’s not my s-soulmate.” Kenma finally said.

“For the first time, I believed in soulmates. The first time I actually wanted to know who my soulmate is and maybe be with them. For the first time I wished to meet my soulmate. And and--this is what happened?” He quietly sobbed.

He felt the dipped of the cushions beside him, indicating Kuroo sat down.

“Kenma, let it out it’s fine.”

“I just--it’s unfair. I really thought he’s the one, I felt something, Kuro. I really did. And it turns out.--”

He sobbed louder. He felt Kuroo’s hands on his shoulder. 

“It turns out--out it’s not him. It’s not Shouyou, the one guy I wanted my soulmate to be.” 

Kuroo embraced him after that. 

“Shh, Kenma you’ll find your soulmate too, soon. I know.”

Kenma pushed Kuroo away.

“I don’t want to! You don’t understand I feel robbed. I really wanted it for once, once in my life I wanted to meet my soulmate and it’s him.”

He rubbed his eyes. God he hated crying.

“Kenma maybe you didn’t want to meet your soulmate. Maybe you just like Hinata even if he is not your soulmate.”

“Are you stupid?” 

Kuro paused and scratched his head, an indication that he is thinking.

“Let’s say perhaps you meet your soulmate late this day or tomorrow what will you do?”

“You’re really stupid, that can’t happen.”

“Just indulge me okay? So what if you meet him. What will you do? Your actual soulmate, the seed in your wrist bloomed and you met your soulmate a stranger. Then what? Kenma what will you do?”

Kenma thought. If a stranger turns out to be his soulmate. A stranger he doesnt know. Will he let them in his life?

What will he do?

“I--I don’t think I’ll do anything. I don’t want to associate myself to strangers even if they are my soulmate.” 

Kuroo clasped his hands. “Exactly! You don’t want a soulmate like that. And then what if you Hinata is actually your soulmate what will you do?”

“Kuro--”

“Kenma just answer.” Kuroo cut him off. The look on Kuroo’s eyes is saying he knows something that Kenma doesn’t. 

“Okay. If Hinata was actually my soulmate. I’ll be with him.” Kenma closed his eyes. “I’ll cherish him. Loved him. Just.. we’ll be together.”

“There you have it!” Kuroo jumped from his seat.

“You don’t care about soulmates Kenma, that’s a fact. You just got interest in it because of Hinata.”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying you like Hinata! Even if he's not your soulmate do you get me?”

Kenma was silent. His thoughts are overflowing again. Could it be? He likes Hinata even if they are not soulmates? 

“You’re smart Kenma so you’ll figure it out. Just remember, not all soulmates end up together. And two people being together doesn’t need to be soulmates.”

~~

Kenma thought about what Kuroo said for the whole night. It keeps bugging him even when he’s playing games. He just keeps on thinking about it. 

He thinks of Hinata and how his voice just gives him butterflies all over. He thinks of Hinata’s smile and how it makes him stare at awe and he thinks of Hinata’s eyes, his hazel eyes that still hunts his dreams. He wanted to stare at it even more.

And 2 days after that he came to a conclusion.

He likes Hinata Shouyou, whether they’re soulmates or not. 

He called Kuroo and told this revelation which Kuroo just boasted and said “I knew it. Arent I smart?” 

Kenma knowing he genuinely likes Hinata and it’s not because of the soulmate thing makes him more happier than he thought.

It makes his feelings his own and not a dictation of someone else. 

He liked Hinata and Period, not because of anything. He just likes Hinata truthfully. 

He went back to the cafe and he’s still nervous but he says he can do it. 

~~

4 months passed by and he and Hinata are in his condo, wearing soft matching pajamas and watching volleyball games.

Kenma couldn’t be happier. The man he liked no love is in his arms right now. He hugged Hinata tighter.

“Hmm?” Hinata said.

“Nothing.” Kenma answered and gave Hinata a small kiss on the head.

“I love it when you get all cuddly with me.” Hinata said and scooched closer in Kenma’s chest.

God, Kenma loves this. All of this. 

He loves Hinata, soulmate or not, they are together. He’s lying if he says he doesn’t have worries, he still worries about what if they meet their soulmates in the long run. 

“Kenmaaaaaa” Hinata called.

Kenma looked down at his lover. “What is it?”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled even in his dimly lit room, it rivals the sun, stars and moon. It’s much more beautiful than those.

Hinata smiled at him, a small genuine sweet smile. It may not be the sunshine smile but it’s a smile only reserved for Kenma. And Kenma falls for Hinata all over again because of that smile.

Hinata spoked quietly, “Kenma.” Barely a whisper but Kenma heard it clear. The voice of his love, the voice he’s never ever gonna get tired of. The voice he craves to hear all the time.

“Yes?”

“I love you so much, I’ll choose you over and over and over again if I have to. No other person, not even my soulmate can take me away from you, Kenma.

Please know that I’m yours, and you are mine.

Not soulmates, not binded by fate or destiny. Just simply Kenma and Shouyou. Binded by love” Hinata spoked sweetly and quietly. 

Kenma felt his heart clenched. And with just that the worries he had a while ago became distant and far away.

He’ll never let go of his sunshine. He’ll never let go of his Shouyou. Not even fate can break them apart. 

“I love you too, Shouyou.” Kenma said and kissed Hinata with all the emotions he can’t put to words. 

The two of them, not binded by fate but by genuine love. 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Aaaa it's rushed right? 😭 Ugh i wanted to do more in this fic but yeah, i didn't have time. 
> 
> I might post a second chapter who knows. Hehe and a kurotsuki one too! This fic also supposed to have an osaaka and atsukita crumb but didn't get to put it [sad noises] huhu.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on tweet @shinsukki


End file.
